


After the Fact

by nochick_fics



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Post-Coital, Short One Shot, Youkai Hakkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Hakkai worries that he was too rough on Sanzo.





	After the Fact

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011 for Fanfic Bakeoff on LJ.

Replacing the last of his power limiters, Hakkai glanced at the banishing gun on the pillow, his eyes happening along the ominous glow of the polished metal to the slender digits that rested mere inches away. Even now, it remained a somewhat chilling reminder of the owner’s ironic predilection for getting ravaged by a youkai, as well as his harsh contingency plan for handling the situation if it ever got out of control. But despite the risks, Hakkai had no qualms at all about letting Sanzo use him in this manner; the positives of fucking the holy man while in his other form _far_ outweighed the negatives.  
  
Still, sometimes he felt guilty, taking such advantage. _Sometimes._ The human body, even one as remarkable as Sanzo’s, could only withstand so much abuse and remain intact.  
  
“Are you all right, Sanzo?” Hakkai asked quietly.  
  
“… yeah.”  
  
His face was buried in a pillow and his back and ass revealed severe tell-tale bruising that indicated otherwise. However, if Sanzo insisted he was fine, Hakkai knew better than to argue. So instead, he got up and got dressed, leaving him to whatever thoughts may have plagued him. When he was finished, he pulled a blanket up to the prone man’s shoulders, which bore frighteningly numerous bite marks.  
  
Sanzo turned his head and their eyes met, and Hakkai let his fingers weave gently through the same blond hair he had grasped with such a vengeance minutes ago.  
  
“I’ll go and check on Gojyo and Goku,” he said, standing up and righting his monocle. “I do wonder if they’ve managed to kill each other yet.”  
  
“Hope so,” the priest muttered.  
  
Hakkai smiled. Given his present condition, if Sanzo could still manage to wish death upon their traveling companions, then he would definitely be okay.


End file.
